


Stormy Ascent

by BrianThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Buchimaru, Comfort, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: A bad thunderstorm hits the Niijima apartment and they lose power in the process. Luckily, a certain frizzled hair boy helps his lover her through her fears.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 26





	Stormy Ascent

**Author's Note:**

> Been needing to do this for a long time now. One Shumako one shot. Took some time to think about and well, similar things happen in reality so yeah. Best I got for ya. 
> 
> Please Enjoy!!

The weather couldn't be anymore than horrible. There was a terrible thunderstorm and it raged on for hours. People had to cancel any plans of heading out or doing errands. That's how bad it was. Some even lost power in the process. Truly a grave calamity.

Among those who still have power is the Niijima apartment, housing a very terrified Makoto Niijima and her boyfriend, Ren Amamiya. Sojiro had allowed Ren to stay with her for the night because he knows how terrified Makoto gets when something this bad happens. Makoto's sister, Sae Niijima, wouldn't be coming home either. So it was just the two of them under the same roof.

As the storm raged on, Makoto and Ren held each other on the couch, wrapped in a Buchimaru blanket, courtesy of Makoto. The young Niijima was absolutely scared of the louder thunder crashing down on the outside. She made sure to hold Ren as tightly as possible.

"It's gonna be fine. I'm here for you." Ren said.

Makoto didn't respond and simply kept holding her lover's arm. She was shaking and she had tears of fear in her eyes.

_wwwrrroooowwww...._

Then, everything went dark. Makoto jumped wildly and clinged on to Ren. It was apparent to him that the apartment had lost power juts like others had. He quickly lit a candle and looked at Makoto. She was shaking more wildly and was now crying.

"Shoot. Looks like we're out." Ren said.

"R-R-R-R-Ren!!!" Makoto screamed.

"I'm here! Don't worry!" The boy said back.

Makoto looked around. She heard Ren, but she couldn't see Ren. It was too dark to do so. She then felt the shirt of a male figure and latched onto it immediately.

"Here." Ren said and gave her the candle.

Makoto took the candle and looked at Ren. The moment she saw his face, she flew into his arms. She was so scared without her precious RenRen.

"I'm glad you're safe. Oh. And you might need these." Ren said.

He handed Makoto the glasses he had given her a few days ago.

"Thanks." Makoto whispered.

"Looks like the storm won't be going away anytime soon. We'll have to-" Ren said.

_crrrraaasshhhhh!!!_

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! Makoto yelled.

There was a huge thunder bolt that struck down near the apartment. It scared the hell out of Makoto as she grabbed Ren in fear. The boy looked at its beloved cowarding in fear.

"It's okay. You're fine." Ren said.

Without power, Ren had to find a way to keep Makoto safe and happy while the storm raged on. But what? He grabbed his bag and found a random flashlight that he swore Mona had thrown in when the went to Mementos once. He turned it on and looked around.

He saw Makoto in fear tears as she whimpered. It broke his heart to see his usually strong and determined girlfriend so scared of a bad thunderstorm. He couldn't blame her. If not her, it be him.

"Guess we'd better make do with what we have." He told her.

"B-But how!? W-We can barely see anything!" Makoto said.

"I know. But it's not like doing anything will make this any better." Ren said.

They decided to go to Makoto's room for the time being. She luckily had a nightlight that was battery powered. Ren turned it in and they sat on the bed.

"Well.....this is.....interesting..." Ren said, gazing around the room.

Makoto had a childhood favorite mascot, Buchimaru, as she told Ren before. But he hadn't expected her room to be practically filled with Buchimaru merch. He didn't question it though.

"What? Anything not to your liking?" Makoto asked.

"No. Just a little surprised." Ren said.

"Oh yeah. Buchi-kun. It's always been my comfort zone when something scared me. As I got older, my love for it just kept growing every time I saw it." Makoto said.

"You truly stay true to yourself, no matter your age or reputation, huh?" Ren asked.

"I can't help it. Buchi-kun is too precious to me! A-And you are too, Ren!" Makoto said.

"I know. You don't have to fret over it." Ren said.

Then, an idea came to Ren. He took note that Makoto's comfort zone was always with Buchimaru. And it was always Buchimaru. If what he was thinking was true, then all he needed was to out his idea in action.

"Hey." Ren said.

"Yea?"

"I know this may sound a bit weird for our age, but what say we make a little Buchi-Fort?" Ren asked.

The moment those words came out of his mouth, he already saw the blush on Makoto's face. He somehow knew that specifically would be her reaction to his childish idea.

"U-Umm... I'm sorry, Ren. C-Could you repeat that?" Makoto flusteredly asked.

"Do you wanna make a Buchi-Fort?" Ren asked again.

"Oh... T-That's what I... I mean.... Well.... What!?" Makoto was too flustered to even make a statement.

"It'll help keep you safe from the storm. And you did say that Buchimaru was always your comfort zone." Ren said.

"W-Well yeah...but...." Makoto said.

"No one will know Mako. Don't worry." Ren said.

Makoto took a moment to take it all in. She eventually would have to come to a decision if Ren's idea was too childish or too worthwhile. It wasn't a bad idea per-say. But then again, she thought it may be a little too much for her age.

"Makoto? You there?" Ren asked.

"Huh!? Oh! Yes! Umm...uhh..." Makoto said, snapping back into reality.

"It's okay if you don't want to. It was just a random idea in my head." Ren sighed.

"N-No! I didn't say I didn't want to! It's just...it seems a little too-"

_crrrraaasshhhhh!!!_

"WAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Makoto screamed.

Yet another thunderbolt landed too close to home and frightened Makoto. She immediately latched onto Ren as a result. And there she saw a grin on his poorly lit face.

"A little too what?" He asked.

"Rgh..." Makoto sighed in defeat.

"Yes or no?" Ren childishly asked.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times Yes!" Makoto screamed.

"That's what I thought." Ren said.

Makoto felt a light kiss on her head after Ren said that. She looked him and held him tighter. She didn't want to see anything more than his face, which was already barley seeable at all.

The two soon began to built their little fort out of all the Buchimaru merch Makoto had in her room. All the plushies, the blanket, pillows. Anything and everything they could find. Eventually, Ren and Makoto did a decent job at making their fort as they hid inside it.

"How do you feel?" Ren asked.

"Safe. And very relieved." Makoto said.

"Good to hear. I'm glad you did this with me." Ren said.

"So am I. I honestly couldn't think of a better way to let time pass." Makoto said.

"That said, what do we do know now?" Ren asked.

"Oh.....that's right. We don't really have a particular focus to let time pass, do we?" Makoto said.

"At least we have each other." Ren said.

"That's sounds so cliche. But when you say it, I can't help but feel the same." Makoto said.

"Not like it'd be any other way, right?" Ren said.

"Yeah. Although....I think you and Buchi-kun have a competition when it comes to making me happy." Makoto said.

"I don't mind. As long as you're smiling." Ren said.

"Thank you, Ren." Makoto said.

Ren smiled at his beloved girlfriend. His idea was a success. Although, it also made him very sleepy. He yawned loudly and dropped on Makoto's lap. She didn't see it coming and almost knocked him off. She looked at his sleeping face. The face of a delicate angel.

"Sweet dreams RenRen." Makoto yawned.

She soon fell asleep with Ren. They two lovers, both snoring softly, were equally tuckered out from making their fort. A goodnight's rest was just what they needed. They both also had on small Buchimaru plush in their arms. An adorable little sight it was.

Two lovers in a Buchi-Fort asleep....

Nothing woke them up. They both just laid on top of each other, sound asleep. They both knew they would never forget this day. As it all came back to them the next morning...

"I love you, Mako..."

"I love you too, RenRen..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/TheShumakoThief?s=09
> 
> Have a Fantastic Day!


End file.
